The healthcare industry currently has a number of issues that need to be resolved including                The speed at which basic transactions occur in health information networks.        The siloed nature of information contained within these health information networks.        The ability for the consumer to gain access to the flow of health information contained in these networks.        The reliability and traceability of transactions in health information networks.        
The need for seamless interoperability within the Health industry is of utmost concern. This includes all aspects of the consumer, payer and provider landscape. Healthcare enterprise applications (e.g. Electronic Medical Record systems (EMRs), Electronic HealthCare Records (EHRs), Practice Management systems (PMs) and payor solutions) have been created within many areas of healthcare information technology to supposedly address specific end user (consumer) requirements. However these applications do not allow for interoperability and transparency of data operations.
For example, the EMR(s) exist as islands of information with little or no connectivity between the plethora of product offerings. This has been further exacerbated with the usage of Electronic Data Interchange “standards” such as ASC 4010/5010 X12 (further details of which are found at http://www.x12.org/which is incorporated herein by reference.) Further, the process deepens within the same hospital system and what connectivity has been implemented has been a largely manual effort with significant costs in implementation and maintenance, further exacerbating the situation. This scenario gives way to an Application Programming Interface (API) system that is REST based and that is multi-tenancy. Multi-tenancy is an architecture in which a single instance of a software application serves multiple customers. Each customer is called a tenant. With multi-tenancy, scaling has far fewer infrastructure implications for vendors (depending on the size of the application and the amount of infrastructure required). Further, a multitenant software system is a system that supports any number of customers within a single application instance. Typically, that single instance makes use of a shared data set(s), where a customer's data is properly separated from another's. While data separation is a crucial aspect of a multitenant application, there may be system-wide (e.g. global) computations that require the consumption of all customer data (or some subset thereof). If no such global operations are required, then a multitenant application would instead be a multi-instance application, where each customer's data is contained in its own isolated silo.
According to the Healthcare Information and Management Systems Society (HIMSS-details of which are at http://www.himss.org/which is incorporated herein by reference), analytics organization, larger countries (such as the United States, Canada, Germany, France, Italy and Spain) are behind several smaller European countries (such as Denmark, Holland and Sweden) in reaching the highest level of paperless data sharing, storage and decision support according to Uwe Buddrus, HIMSS Analytics Europe, personal communication. The number of faxes per year in healthcare in the United States alone approach 15(million) annually. There is a hard line requirement to reduce the paper interactions and move to more fluid electronic formats.